Mafia Marriage
by Newshoes
Summary: When you get captured by a rival Mafia, the last thing you expect to happen is to be forced into a marriage with their leader's son. OOC. Slightly sexist. Mobward. R&R REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to re-write this story. Some of it you guys will recognise if you read the old story, but there are some significant plot changes :) I'm sorry to all of those people who wanted me to finish the old version, but I wasn't happy with it. **

**Thank you to all the people who replied to my author's note. The support I got was absolutely amazing. I got 50 or so replies within a few hours. It amazed me how many people cared about the story. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think of the new start. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"We've let the Voltura's become too powerful. They've already cut of half of our suppliers, if they continue we won't survive. It's time for action." Father said, addressing the room full of his most important men.

"But Father, it will be near to impossible; the Voltura's are too tight with their security. We wouldn't be able to get in. It would just be a blood bath." My brother Jasper commented, he would always be the one to point out the flaws in any plan, but that was why none of our raids had ever failed.

"As always, you are correct Jasper, however I have thought this through." He gestured to a man standing in the corner of the room.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Eleazer Denali." Before Father could stop us, Emmett, Jasper and I, along with every other man in the room had grabbed a gun from their pocket and were pointing at the dark haired man.

The Denali's were a small in the Mafia world, but they were also well known for the long time alliance with the Voltura's. The Voltura's originated in Italy, the Denali's in Spain, so they were born neighbours.

"Father" I growled, my teeth clamped together as I glared at the grinning Denali.

"Put your guns down boys" Father ordered.

"Carlisle, are you sure?" One man asked but quickly regretted it as he met my Father's steel gaze.

"I won't repeat myself." Father growled as only half the men had retracted their guns. The rest quickly lowered their guns, but I couldn't bring myself to drop my gun. The Denali's were slippery creatures, they were no good.

"Edward!" Father scolded, grabbing my arm.

"Father" I protested as he forced my gun out my hand.

"Son, you have not even heard the plan. Stop acting like a child. Sit down." I obeyed, only because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of a room full of men. I knew my Father wouldn't hesitate to punish me if he felt I deserved it. We were a very traditional family.

"The Denali's have made the intelligent decision to supply us with the information we will need to permanently destroy the Voltura's." Father explained before turning to Eleazer and motioning for him to speak.

"The Voltura's are dropping in numbers. Out of the 4 main Voltura Brothers, only one is still alive, Aro." Eleazer started. "We already know that" Emmett commented, smirking. "We were the ones who took out Caius and Marcus."

His smirk was promptly wiped of his face when my Father slammed an empty glass down on the table, causing it to smash, littering the pristine carpet with glittering shards of glass. "Let the man speak." He said, his voice so quiet yet deadly.

Eleazer cleared his throat slightly before continuing. "A-As I was saying, Aro appears as the only remaining Voltura, but there is a girl, his niece, the late Charles Voltura's daughter."

"Liar!" Someone shouted from the back. Fool. With a nod from Carlisle he was removed. No one embarrassed a guest, even if it was a Denali.

"The girl is around 19, and is possibly the most protected Voltura. She is extremely precious to Aro as his only remaining blood relative. I've met her only once, and I've been to the Voltura mansion many times. She lives in the west wing of the mansion, under high protection. She never leaves."

"So how do we get to her?" I asked, wanting to catch Denali out.

He merely chuckled and produced a blueprint of the Voltura Mansion from his security guard. He flattened it out on the table and proceeded to point to the west wing.

"When they realise that you are attacking, the girl will most likely be escorted by her security team to this trap door." He pointed to a slight mark in what looked like a bathroom. "The trap door is an ancient escape route, built into the house by the first generations of Voltura's. The tunnels will eventually lead a few miles away to a local airfield. It's clever really, 50 years ago, a member of the Voltura could easily escape and then simply catch a plane out of the country, but now, the airport is closed and run down, so I presume they will have no option to go on foot."

"So we catch her as she comes out of the tunnel?" Carlisle questioned.

"Of course, you don't want to be chasing her through the local area, it would attract unwanted attraction."

"Are you sure your information is correct?" Father asked, his eyes burning holes in Denali's cheap polyester shirt. Did the man have no pride?

"I am almost certain." He replied. "I have a man undercover as her personal security guard."

Father fumed. "If this goes wrong, it'll be horrific. I don't want _almost,_ I want facts! Can you give me facts?"

Eleazer paled, and gave a shaky nod. I smirked. Eleazer may be in charge of a mafia, but his was nothing compared to the Cullen's, and he knew it. Father could wipe him out without breaking a sweat.

"We have 16 men already on the inside. We will surround the building and infiltrate when they least expect. The Voltura's highest security is at night, so we attack in broad day light. This means we need to be swift. No hesitations, in and out in less than an hour. We attack at 5pm, the security will be tired and won't have swapped with the night shifts. Emmett, you will take a group of men and come in from the front. Jasper, you will coordinate the attack from the left. Dimitri, I am intrusting you to coordinate the attack from the right. I will take the rest of our men to attack from behind, and obviously the 16 men who are currently undercover will attack from the inside, along with the Denali's undercover men."

"When do we attack Father?" Jasper asked.

"We attack tomorrow."

"With all due respect Mr Cullen, that is very risky." Eleazer commented. I smirked again, knowing what was coming to him.

"Mr Denali, many make the mistake of taking too long to devise a plan. We act fast, they will not expect it."

"Of course, my apologies."

"Dimitri, please escort Mr Denali to his new living quarters." Father ordered.

Dimitri offered a quick 'Yes Sir' before standing up and walking towards a confused looking Eleazer.

Father laughed at his expression. "You didn't think we'd let you go free did you? You are a traitor Mr Denali, why would we trust you now. You may be released once the Voltura's are all dead, so I hope for your sake you have given us the correct information."

With that Dimitri grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room.

"We will meet again tomorrow at 11 am to finalise plans, until then you are dismissed." He paused to let most of the men leave, as I stood he grabbed my arm. "Edward, a word please." I nodded.

Once the room was empty Father spoke again. "Son, you will be in charge of taking care of the girl. I don't want her dead, do you understand?"

I nodded, wondering why we didn't just shoot this girl.

"Will you be able to handle this Edward?" Father asked, noticing my change in facial expression.

"Yes." I vowed.

"Good. Take Alec and Jane with you, they are well trained with guns and will easily be able to take down her security team, while you deal with the girl."

"Yes Father."

"You may go Edward, get some sleep." He ordered, giving me a small smile.

"Good night Father." I said turning to leave but his voice halted me.

"Edward." He called. I turned. "Yes Father?" I questioned.

"If you ever embarrass me like that again I won't hesitate to take you over my lap like you are 8 years old again. Do I make myself clear?"

I wanted to point out that Emmett had had an outburst as well, but decided against it.

"It will never happen again." I promised fiercely.

**BPOV **

"Bella"

"Go away." I groaned, rolling over.

"Bella, you need to wake up."

"Go away." I hissed.

"Bella it is 1pm, your Uncle wish to meet you for lunch."

I gave one last groan before untangling myself from my bedding and slipping out of bed to meet the innocent gaze of my maid and best friend Angela. My brain was fuzzy as Angela pushed me into the shower, then pulled me out, dried my hair and ordered me to get dressed. She plastered some make up on my face to make me look slightly more alive and finally pulled my hair up into a messy yet stylish bun.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door, my personal security guard Jacob following behind me like a ghost. Angela pulled me down the stairs from my private quarters and through a maze of corridors until I was thrust into the large private dining room.

My Uncle stood as I arrived.

"Isabella! You are just like your father, sleeping in far into the afternoon!" My uncle Aro exclaimed.

I cringed at the thought of my Father. He had been killed in a car crash along with my Mother when I was about 3, leaving me in the care of Aro.

"How are the self-defence classes going?" Aro asked as a waitress put a plate of food in front of me. Straight to business, I thought bitterly. For once I just wanted to talk about a recent television programme, or a political election, but that wasn't how my life worked. My life was filled with guns, drugs and Jacob.

"They're good. Jacob is a great teacher" I replied, smiling at Jacob who was standing by the wall. He gave me a quick wink when my uncles weren't looking. Not only was Jacob my main bodyguard, but he was also my best friend. We had spent the whole of last night getting completely hammered. He was able to get up at 6 am and be on full alert, whereas I get woken up at 1 pm with a horrible hangover.

"It's important you know how to protect yourself. We have many enemies." Aro commented.

I was well aware of the enemies we had. The sounds of gun shots and grown men screaming were enough to prove that. I opened my mouth to tell my Uncle just that when we were interrupted.

"Sir, there is a slight problem with one of deliveries from Romania" A man interrupted our lunch. I shuddered, knowing they were talking about trafficking people.

"What kind of problem?" Aro growled.

"The cargo was damaged when the ship crashed." The man replied, wringing his hands nervously.

"How many are now sellable." Aro asked, his eyes glinting with unmistakable anger.

"4 Sir" The man replied, paling as he spoke.

"That is unacceptable! There were over 40 on that ship!" Aro bellowed, picking up his plate and throwing it at the man who quickly ducked, allowing the plate to smash into the wall.

"I'm sorry Sir!" The man squealed, stepping backwards and holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's not good enough!" Aro yelled before reaching into his jacket and producing a gun. Before I could shield my eyes, a shot rang out.

I screamed as the man who had previously been squealing lay twitching on the floor, in an increasing pile of his own blood, a bullet hole in the side of his head. I gagged once but managed to swallow down the urge to vomit all over the immaculate marble floor.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Isabella." Aro apologised as two men came in silently and dragged the body away, leaving a transfixing blood trail across the hard marble floor.

"C'mon Bells, let's go." Jacob whispered in my ear as he tapped my shoulder before gently pulling me up and steering me out of the room.

I let him escort me to my room before dismissing him. I needed some time alone.

I took a deep breath, pushing my thoughts of the man from my head. A few years ago, when I'd first seen a man having his fingers cut of one by one, I'd developed the skill of just shutting of any painful emotions. It came in handy. Jacob and Angela always said it was scary how cold I went, but I'd rather be cold than vulnerable, and those memories made me vulnerable.

After a long, hot shower, I settled into some school work. I was 19 but was behind on school because of my Uncle's insisting that I needed to be able to fight, even though I'm pretty sure a 7 year old girl could take me down. Fighting didn't come naturally to me, much to my Uncle's disappointment.

It was just about to go for an afternoon run when 5 security guards burst into the room.

"We're being attacked Miss. Your Uncle has instructed us to escort you to safety." One of the men said quickly. He took my arm before I could protest and started pulling me out of the room. The others following, guns drawn.

"Where's Angela?" I asked, panicked as I heard gun shots fired below us.

"Angela?" The guard questioned.

"She's my maid." I explained.

"The maids' quarters have already been breached." The guard replied.

"No. We have to go and get her!" I protested, digging my feet into the carpet. The guard scowled at me.

"Miss, you will be executed if we do not get you out of here." He growled, as another one grabbed onto my arm, attempting to pull me along, but my running trainers had exceptional grip and were sticking to the carpet like a new born lamb to its mother.

"Miss, we need to go!" The man shouted, as the sound of bullets got closer.

"I'll take it from here boys. The ground floor is gone, go and make sure Mr Voltura's helicopter takes of safely." I gave a sigh of relief as Jacob approached us. He was covered in blood, but I knew none of it was his.

"Yes Sir."

I didn't have time to flip the finger to the guards as they ran up towards the helicopter bad situated on the roof of the mansion because Jacob took my hand and began pulling me back towards my room.

"Wait! I need to find Angela." I protested but Jacob shook his head.

"She's fine, she got out, now it's just about making sure you get out safely." Jacob said, but he was talking too quickly, and his eyes were darting around, his knuckles white as he gripped a pistol. Something was wrong.

"Jacob? What's going on? Stop!" I pleaded but he ignored me as he swiftly pulled me back to my bedroom and straight into my bathroom. I watched in confusion as he knelt down, feeling the thick, plush carpet before gripping it, and pulling it back.

I ignored the tearing sound, transfixed by the trap door. How the hell had I missed that. The was a loud crack as Jacob used the barrel of his gun to smash the small lock. His muscles clenched as he pulled the stiff wood upwards, filling the room with ancient dust.

I gave a small cough, waving my hand to clear the dust. Jacob didn't waste any more time, he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the dark drop.

"Jump down." He said, gesturing down the hole as he rummaged around in my bathroom until he found a torch. Why the hell did I have a torch in my bathroom?

I jumped as gun shots erupted once more, and screams were heard. "I can't see the bottom!" I exclaimed as I moved slightly closer to the dark hole.

"We don't have any time Bella!" Jacob growled. I could tell he was getting annoyed with my dithering. I sighed, trying to forget about Angela. I would find her once I was out of here. My Uncle would help me.

"I sat down, dangling my legs into the hole before jumping down. I landed with a big 'oof' and a sharp pain in my ankle. I swore, hearing Jacob land perfectly beside me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning the torch on, igniting the old, stone tunnel.

"Twisted my ankle." I explained as I stood slowly.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

I tested my foot out, slowly putting pressure on it. "Yes." I answered, the pain only minimal.

"Let's go then." He took my hand and led me down the tunnel.

"Where does this lead to?" I questioned.

"An old abandoned airfield." Jacob explained.

"Where do we go from there?" I asked.

Jacob stiffened, not answering.

"Jacob? What's going on? You're scaring me." I blurted. I had known him for two years, and he had never kept anything from me, so why was I feeling like he was lying to me now. "Where's Angela?" I asked when he didn't reply.

"Just keep walking Bella." Jacob said.

"Answer my questions Jake!" I insisted, pulling to a stop, causing Jake to abruptly turn around, shining the torch in my face.

"Angela was in the maids quarter, so she's probably been taken." He answered bluntly.

"You said she got out!" I yelled at him, smacking him in the chest. "We could've saved her!"

"She's better of being captured. She's a girl, they won't harm her. They'll scare her a little, make her sign a contract of silence, and set her free with a random check every few months for the first year."

"Or she could be lying in there dead!" I screamed at him. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Bella, this is not the time, we need to keep going." Jacob said softly, trying to get me to move. I shook my head.

"I'm going to go and save her." I vowed.

"I can't let you do that." Jacob said sadly. I frowned.

Before I could run, he grabbed my hands, turning me around. I stiffened when I felt the barrel of his gun prodding into my back.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?" I spluttered as he began to push me forward.

"This is what's best for you Bella. Aro is evil Bella; you need to get away from him." He replied. I shivered.

"What have you done Jacob?" I said in despair.

He didn't answer. We remained in silence for the rest of the tunnel. The only way I knew Jacob was with me was his firm grip, restraining my wrists behind my back, and the prod of a gun in my back every time I would slow down.

"Please don't run." Jacob pleaded as we came to the end of the tunnel. There was an old rusty ladder, built into the rock leading up to another trap door. Jacob gave me a look before gesturing with his gun towards the ladder.

I couldn't look at him as I climbed the ladder.

"It's not opening." I said as I thumped on the door. It wouldn't budge.

Jacob swore. "It must be locked from the outside." He explained.

"Well then this is a stupid escape tunnel." I said sarcastically.

Jacob chuckled but my frosty glare shut him up. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing, all I knew was that he hadn't saved Angela when he could've, and now he was holding me at gun point, kidnapping me.

"Let me t-"

We both looked upwards to see 3 guns pointing down the tunnel.

"Out." A gruff voice said.

I slowly pulled myself out of the tunnel, only to be pulled into a standing position and held from behind me while a feisty blonde girl patted me down.

"She's unarmed Mr Cullen."

I stiffened. I had heard of the Cullens. They were our enemies. They absolutely hated our family, and we hated them.

I tried to struggle as my hands were cuffed so tightly in front of me that I swear the cold metal cut into my skin. Once I was restrained I was turned around to meet the gaze of what would've been a very handsome man, if not for the ugly scowl adorning his face. He stared at me for a few seconds before releasing me, shoving me backwards.

I noticed the blonde haired girl and a dark haired man come to stand either side of me.

"You are Mr Denali's informant?" The bronze haired beauty asked Jacob.

"Yes." My stomach dropped. "You are Mr Cullen I presume."

"Yes. We will be taking the girl from here."

I couldn't quite believe this was happening. It felt like some awful nightmare that I would wake up from any minute now. Jacob hadn't betrayed us, and Angela would most certainly not be missing.

"Mr Denali said I would have a job with you, after the attack."

"You fucking traitor." I spat. Cutting of whatever the Cullen man was going to say. Jacob looked pained but I couldn't give a shit.

"I'm sorry." He said slowly.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry." I gave a second to pray that all my self-defence training would pay off, if not, I would be screwed.

I slammed by foot down on the dark haired man next to me, drawing my hands up to punch him in the gut. While he was winded I grabbed his already cocked gun and pulled the trigger. I realised that even if Jacob had betrayed us, I couldn't shoot him, so I fired one shot at the Cullen guy and started running, not looking to see if I had hit my target or not.

I didn't look back, I didn't need to. I could hear the Cullen guy yelling at them to chase after me. I spotted what looked like a road, on the other side of a sparse forest. I ran full sprint, thanking God that I was wearing my running gear and was fairly fit.

I was halfway through the forest, with my abductors hot on my heels when I tripped. I stumbled, and that was all they needed. I was tackled and slammed into the ground, the gun and my only source of protection flying from my hands as I hit the ground. I gave a howl of pain as my shoulder dislocated, the bone popping out of its socket.

A few tears tumbled down my cheeks as my body trembled with pain. I almost screamed when I was rolled over to see only the bronze haired Cullen pinning me to the forest floor.

"No one tries to fucking shoot me." He growled. There was a sharp slap as his hand connected with my cheek. I instinctively tried to cup my injured cheek with my hand but he had a firm hold of those.

"You bastard." I managed to scream at him. I spat at him, smiling as I hit him right in between his eyes.

My smile was wiped of my face as his eyes visibly darkened with anger. Oh shit.

He grabbed his gun, and before I could say my last dying thought, he smashed the butt against my head.

I groaned as stars clouded my vision. I saw Jacob and the two others catch up with us before Cullen smashed the gun against my head again, sending my world into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) Remember me? **

**I know its been a bloody long time! My exams are now finished, and I have a week off before going back to work. **

**I'm glad people are liking the new story. **

**I'm still undecided. **

**Warning: This chapter is unedited, so there may be some atrocious grammatical or spelling errors. **

**Please point them out if you spot any, and all reviews and feedback are welcome :)**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, but it felt natural to end it where I did, and I hope you guys will agree. **

**R&R xoxo**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of voices and a vicious pounding in my head.

"Put her on the bed." A soothing voice said as I tried to remember what had happened.

"Gently." The same voice reprimanded. I felt myself being lowered onto a soft bed, and the arms around me disappeared just as the fuzziness in my head slowly cleared and I internally winced as my memories had returned.

Jacob had betrayed us, and the Cullens had stormed our mansion. Angela was missing, and I had been taken out by an arrogant arse hole. It didn't take an idiot to realise that I was most probably at the Cullen base.

I tentatively tried to open my eyes. The bright lights of the room burned my retinas, well it felt like it did. I hastily bought my arm up to cover my face, but a sobering pain stopped me.

"It's dislocated. Don't move sweetheart." I opened my eyes again, waiting until my eyes adjusted to the light before viewing a grey haired older man standing by my bedside. His skin was sun kissed, and his eyes twinkling with the happiness of a life time.

"What's going on?" I questioned, straining to sit up, but another pair of hands roughly pushed me down.

I turned and scowled at what I saw. Cullen was standing on the other side of my bed. I unconsciously reached up with my uninjured arm and slowly pressed my fingers against my temple. When I pulled away blood stained my fingers. The bastard had hit me.

Before the bastard could move away I spat at him, before attempting to punch him in his crown jewels but missed due to the pain erupting in my other shoulder when it moved.

"You have got to stop spitting." He growled, wiping my saliva off his cheek.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't hit a girl with a gun." I retorted.

"Edward." The old man scolded, giving Cullen a disappointed look. Edward. His name was Edward. I surprisingly liked it. It was old-fashioned and regal. Perfect for that stoic, royal pain in the arse.

"She tried to shoot me." Edward explained to the older man, as if that was a perfectly acceptable excuse.

The older man laughed, smiling at me. "You'll be thankful you didn't hit Edward girlie, he gets very aggressive if you damage his pride."

"Next time I won't miss." I vowed. Edward scowled at me.

He was about to give a comeback when the older man spoke. "Edward. The girl needs to rest and I need to fix the damage you have done. She doesn't need your bickering. Come and collect her in an hour."

I was expecting Edward to have a tantrum about the older man dismissing him, but instead he just nodded respectfully, and left without a fuss. It was almost laughable how the old man could make a man who appeared to be in his early 20's, act like a naughty toddler.

"I delivered that little boy, watched him grow up I have." The older man mused. "I'm sorry he hurt you, he still hasn't quite worked out how to control his anger, not that it's an excuse."

I couldn't help but smile at the older man. "You've worked for the Cullen's for a long time?" I questioned.

"Oh yes, nearly 40 years." He paused. "I'm Charles, the resident doctor. Most people just call me Doc."

"Isabella Voltura, but most people call me Bella." I introduced.

"Well, Bella, let's sort you out."

I lay patiently as Charles examined me. He came to the conclusion that my right shoulder was certainly dislocated, the gash on my temple would need stitches, and I'd have to take it easy for a few weeks and make sure I didn't hit my head and risk any bleeding of the brain, but apart from that I was okay, just a bit bruised.

He stitched up my gash first, which didn't hurt as much as I had expected it to. I had had stitches at the age of 13. It had been shortly after Angela had arrived, and I had bet her that I could ride my pink bike all the way down the stairs. I had made it down the stairs, although I fell most of the way and ended up ripping a chunk out of my arm on a nail sticking out of the bannister.

The staff had freaked out, fearing the wrath of my Uncles. It had been a few months before my Uncle Caius and Marcus had been shot dead. After I'd had my 7 stitches, I had been confined to my bedroom while the bannister was taken down and re-build, without any dodgy nails.

"I'm afraid I can't give you much pain relief for this next part. If I give you anything strong it might send you to sleep, and I want you to stay awake for the next 6 hours at least, just to be on the safe side of that head injury." Doc explained.

After giving me something to bite on, and store bought pain killers, he made me lie flat on my back.

"We're going to count to 5, and then I'm going to pop the joint back in."

"Okay." I said, taking a deep breath and trying to compose myself. I liked to think that I was good with pain, but I'd heard horrific things about dislocations.

"1, 2, 3" With a firm yank and a mighty push I groaned in pain as my shoulder popped back into place.

"All done." Doc said, giving my shoulder a gentle pat.

"That was not five seconds." I hissed, blinking away the tears that had invaded my eyes, and trying not to think about the throbbing in my shoulder.

"It was close enough."

I waited until Charles had placed a sling on my arm before speaking. I hadn't approached this topic before, but I knew I couldn't just sit here, and I needed some help.

"Doc, I need your help." I said slowly, gauging his reaction.

The old man stiffened. He knew what I wanted.

"All you need to do is tell me how to get out." I pleaded, trying to get eye contact with him but he was staring at his medical bag on the end of the bed as he packed away.

"Please. I can't stay here."

The Doc frowned, looking up at me. "My loyalties with always lie with the Cullens." He sighed. "You're a healthy young girl, I wouldn't be able to physically stop you if you tried to run from the room, but there are lots of young men hanging around, and I'd have to shout for them if you ran."

"I understand." I said softly, sitting up and testing out my balance as I stood. I was slightly dizzy, but I definitely had enough strength to run. "But I'm not safe here." I remembered the gun shots, the scream of agony, no, I wouldn't survive here. I'd be butchered. I was the enemy.

With that thought prominent in my mind, I made my way to the door, glancing back at Charles, giving him a small, apologetic smile before opening the door, and sprinting away.

About 3 seconds into my mad sprint, I realised that I had no clue where I was going and my body was extremely tired and achy. I slowed down slightly, running to the end of the hallway and looking out the window. I swore when I saw I was about 3 floors up, it was too high to jump. I needed to find stairs, and fast.

It was unnerving how quiet the building was. I didn't spot a single person in the 5 minutes it took for me to locate the stairs. I guessed that Charles had been bluffing earlier about the young men hanging around. I ran down 2 flights, leaving me on the ground floor. Now I just needed to find either an open window, or a nice little door. Once I got outside, from the view I'd got from the window upstairs, the house was surrounded by rich, green forest. Once I was there, it would be much easier to hide.

I walked down the hallway, my eyes searching around for any Cullens or any means of escape. I turned around the corner and froze.

Every single hair on my body stood up to attention.

Through a set of glass doors ahead of me sat around 150 men, all listening attentively to the words of an older man who was standing on a make shift stage. Their clothes were slightly torn, and I spotted the familiar sight of blood splattered on certain men's shirts. They were having a debriefing of the attack. I slowly backed up, examining the man on the stage, he looked familiar.

I back pedalled even further when I suddenly realised it was the Lead Cullen. Aro had shown me a picture of the man a few weeks ago, insisting that I must know the faces of my enemies. I had scoffed, it was so easy to forget that my family was involved in dangerous mafia games, with serious enemies. I couldn't remember his name, but I remembered the words of my Uncle. 'He's the worst of the worst.'.

I was drawn out of my frantic thoughts when I bumped into something. I turned my head and watched as the world slowed, and the beautiful ornate vase that was sitting majestically on a small wooden table slowly against the wall wobbled, before tumbling off the table and smashing into a million pieces.

"Well that was rude."

I didn't wait to turn around and see the face that I now associated with that arrogant voice after only a few hours.

I only got a few metres before a hand gripped my arm roughly and pulled me backwards.

"Oh no you don't." A voice whispered in my ear, before I was spun around.

"Let go of me you fucktard." I hissed at him, desperately struggling to get out of his iron grip.

He chuckled at my insult. "My name is Edward sweetie, not fucktard."

"Well fucktard suits you better." I replied immaturely before swinging a punch with my free arm. There was an audible crack has my fist connected with Edwards jaw, turning his head harshly. I tried to run again, forgetting that Edward was still gripping my other arm.

His head slowly turned back to meet my terrified gaze. His eyes were a scorching emerald, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. He held my gaze for a second before roughly slamming me into the wall.

I couldn't help the wail that left my lips as my injured shoulder hit the wall.

Edward pulled me roughly away from the wall, only to slam me into it again immediately after. Tears of pain slid down my cheeks, betraying me.

"You will never hit me again, especially not in front of our men." I felt Edward hissing behind me, his mouth practically touching my ear. "Do you understand?"

My reply was choked by tears.

"I said, do you understand me?" Edward repeated, pressing me closer to the wall like a fly being squashed.

"Yes." I whispered, hating how he was making me feel.

"I didn't hear you."

"Edward. That's enough. Release the girl."

I took a deep breath as Edward released me.

The Head of the Cullen family was standing a few centre metres away from me, frowning at us.

"My men are tired, and have had a long day. You two have interrupted our meeting." His tone made me want to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness. He made me feel like a young girl again, being told of for not going to bed. It was frightening.

"Isabella." I cringed as he addressed me. "I understand that you are in a foreign home, and the situation is stressful, but you woke up in a perfectly nice room with no danger, and still ran. My men are tired, and I will not ask them to spend their time babysitting you."

He turned to Edward who stood like a statue behind me, looming over me like a dark cloud. "Take her to one of the cells for the night, we'll discuss details tomorrow."

I let out a tiny breath as he returned to his men who were waiting patiently.

"If you weren't useful you would've had a bullet through your thick skull for disrupting my father." Edward said icily, as he pulled me along the winding corridors.

"A bullet to the head would be a beautiful release from your suffocating presence."

I wanted to clutch a hand over my traitorous mouth. What kind of idiot insults a strange man who has shown to be violent and certainly doesn't have problems with knocking innocent young girls unconscious.

Surprisingly Edward didn't smash my head against the wall, or trip me up as we gradually got lower and lower underground until the air felt horribly sticky and the smell of piss was painfully strong.

My footsteps had slowly slowed as our surroundings got more and more disgusting. The tasteful cream or wooden corridors had transformed into cold concrete walls and several heavy doors with shining silver locks.

Edwards grip tightened on my arm and by the time we reached the 'cells' he was practically dragging me.

A pathetic whimper escaped me when Edward shoved me through a large door which slammed shut behind us, making me jump.

"I swear I won't run away, just don't leave me down here." I pleaded as a heavily muscled man approached us, a ring of keys clanking together on his belt, the sound echoing around the ancient cellar. I was mentally scolding myself for appearing so weak, but I was only 19, and had had a very sheltered life, and this disgusting dungeon like cellar made me weak at the knees with fright. It was like something out of an old horror movie.

Edward's jaw was looked painfully set as he only gave a brief not to the 'guard' who now stood in front of us.

"She's staying here for the night." He paused, giving me glance for the first time in the past few minutes. "Keep an eye on her."

"Yes Sir" The man said respectfully. Edward didn't spare me a glance as he released my arm abruptly and left, his shoes making slight clicks as he left me.

The guard waited until Edward was out of sight before roughly grabbing me from the back of the neck and pressing his mouth disgustingly close to my ear.

"The big boss likes to think his prisoners are kept in civilised conditions, but the old Cullen hasn't been down here in years, and baby, this is my hotel, so you'll play by my rules."

I gulped.

"Let me escort you to the honeymoon suit"

He pushed me forward, further into the darkness. I got a good look through at least three of the small barred windows of cells but saw no one.

When we reached the fourth one, the guard pushed the door open, and pushed me inside so hard that I landed hard on my knees.

"Enjoy your stay."

The door slammed viciously as the guard left and the room was plunged into deafening darkness.

It was in that moment when I finally realised that my whole world had just fallen apart.

I would easily admit that my life was never perfect, or drama free, I was part of a huge mafia family! However whenever I had troubles, I could talk to Angela, or Jacob, and we would spend the night, lying together on my bed, with a large bar of chocolate and in the morning the situation would seem so much better.

Now, now Jacob had betrayed me, and Angela was missing, quite possibly dead. Although I couldn't think about that right now, it was too painful.

And now, well right at that moment, lying sprawled out on the concrete floor of the pitch black room, I had never felt more alone.


End file.
